Saturn's Tears: To Hell and Back
by LunaDragon
Summary: Look at my Bio for IMPORTANT information!
1. Chapter 1: Blood Thirsty Vengeance

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so if you plan on suing me, go ahead. You'll get some lint and a pen with now ink.  
  
Author's Notes: Before you read this, let me tell you one thing! Sailor Saturn/Hotaru is unnaturally strong for a Senshi *because* she is Lucifer's (the Devil's) daughter. Not only does she have her Sailor Senshi powers, but she has powers from Hell, and Mirai Trunks taught her how to unlock her ki. So you'll see why she survived.   
  
~Saturn's Tears: To Hell and Back~  
  
Written by,  
  
Luna Dragon  
  
Chapter 1: Blood Thirsty Vengeance  
  
Cold, hard rain fell from the dark and stormy sky. The clouds were black, not their usual gray color during a storm, but pitch black, as if they were massive black holes that cried out salty tears. Even the rain hurt the twenty-year-old as she walked slowly down the mountain-sized hill. The same thoughts were running through her head over and over as she walked, stumbled in the mud only to get up and continue walking. Her sweat mixed with blood, tears, and rain from the unforgiving skies that complemented her mood. 'Why, why him?' She thought, falling down the mountain and not even bothering to try and stop herself as she fell limply to a large boulder, cutting a deep wound through her skin.   
  
Blood seeped through her tattered uniform, or what was left of it anyway. She was once able to stand tall and proud in it, beautiful dark purple and white, black and blue. A shredded cloth that went even more low cut than mid thigh was saturated a dark red, almost making it hard to believe that was once a dark purple skirt. Two bows used to be on her chest and her bottom backbone, but they were destroyed by either the fight or by the explosion. Her dark sailor's collar was hanging loosely from a strand of thin string. It broke; falling to the floor just as lightning flashed across the night sky and it began to rain harder, if that were possible.  
  
Her lace up boots had long since been destroyed, leaving her pale, well-toned legs that were bruised and bleeding. She blinked away more tears that broke from her eye ducts, and a small whimper escaped her lips. Lightning flashed again and the fierce wind laughed in her ears.  
  
'He's gone, he's gone, he's gone...' it seemed to mock, and the twenty year old surrendered to it's cruelty, trying not to relive her agonizing memories over yet again....  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Gold streaks of energy glided across the air as the two beings fought without holding back - each with a power far beyond human limitations. Only for a second did they stop in mid flight, locked in arm to arm, before pulling back with battle cries and then continuing the assaults.  
  
A woman watched from below, her eyes wide with worry, yet slightly narrowed in concentration as her pupils followed every movement, every breath, every sound, and every punch, block, and kick the two fighters made in the sky. A flash of light appeared in front of her and she cocked her head to the side to avoid being hit.  
  
She wasn't needed yet; he didn't want her in the way...  
  
Soon. Soon he would need her and she would help him, but she loved him and if his stubborn pride wouldn't allow her to help him fight one of the most important villains ever, then so be it. She would give him that much, with his pride he was himself.  
  
'Be careful,' her mind said silently as the golden streak sent the black one to the earth. He compressed the other with hundreds of ki blasts, each slightly weaker than the last. Two by two explosions went off, sending flaming rocks into the sky, away from the blue inferno.  
  
With one final scream, the man lay limp in the air, and she could tell he was giving it his all to stay in the air. "There's absolutely no trace of ki..." she said softly, eyes darting around to where her ki sensing skills couldn't, ears open to any sound-  
  
A giant scream reached her ears and her head shot up to see the other fly from the air and strangle around her lover. "No!" She shouted, and it was all she could do to hold herself back.  
  
Yellow masses of heat and light exploded and the woman wouldn't wait any longer. She ran, a scythe appearing in her left hand before she powered up into the air, leaving a giant crater where she once stood.  
  
Through the cloudless, darkening sky the woman flew, her dark black hair blowing behind her, her violet eyes squinted in anger. Three yards from her two targets she disappeared and left the wounded one smirking, the enemy looking around in confusion.  
  
The girl reappeared behind him, then disappeared, only to reappear to his left. Their game continued until the well built, yellow-greenish haired villain growled, sending his victim plummeting through a mountain. He turned, expecting to see the woman to his left, since he had memorized her pattern, but was surprised when she appeared under his legs.  
  
She spun her glaive around menacingly, and shouted, "Silence Glaive Surprise!" Black ribbons shot from her glaive as a symbol appeared on her forehead. The man screamed in pain, feeling as if his insides were being withered away from within. And, in fact, they were.  
  
He continued to struggle from the black ribbons that had tied him in a death grip. He screamed, ki glowing around him, and the woman knew she wouldn't be able to withstand this much longer. Already her life energy was being destroyed has the man in front of her was dieing as well.  
  
Though the two were a good seven miles in the air, craters began forming in the ground bellow them, giant boulders and mountains crumbled, rocks lifted from the air as purple aura surrounded them. Lava shot from the surface in geyser-like explosions. Before the woman could get any farther, she was grabbed from around the waist and her glaive left the safeness of her hands, ending her attack. She screamed in slight pain and in anger as her and her captor landed near a mountain, rolling in the dead grass covered floor.  
  
As soon as she regained her breath she threw the person off of her and was surprised to see her nearly unconscious lover. "Trunks!" She shouted, half relieved, half infuriated. "What the hell were you thinking?! I could have killed him!"  
  
Despite her anger she dropped to her knees and crawled over to him. His voice was barely over a whisper. "You would've... killed yourself... baka..." Mirai Trunks coughed, blood saturating the yellow grass. "I've lost... too much for... you to leave... me now..."  
  
"And you call me a baka? I'm no idiot Trunks! I know when I have to sacrifice myself for the ones I love. It's not your time to die yet, and by Kami I'm not going to let you."  
  
His pale hand lifted from his chest, shaking slightly as it reached her cheek. "Ai shiteru, Hotaru, Sailor Saturn." He whispered slowly, caressing her small cheek with his hand.  
  
Sailor Saturn shook her head. "Damn it Trunks, quit talking like it's the end when it isn't!" 'It can't be, I decide who dies and who doesn't... I do...' She added silently.  
  
Before either could utter another word, giant blasts of ki were headed their way. Sailor Saturn jumped into the air, flinging Trunk's arm over her shoulder and flying away from the destruction, even if it was truly everywhere. There wasn't a flat piece of land for miles and miles on end. Sailor Saturn was just passing the mountain top they were on when a green ki blast whirled past her and went straight to the center of the lava. The molten rock began to boil, shooting fireballs into the air along with black toxic steam.  
  
"Kuso!" Mirai Trunks cursed, pulling away from the senshi. "Get out of hear, leave." He demanded firmly.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you to die!"  
  
"Just go Hotaru! Don't you understand? Ai shiteru, I love you damn it! My life isn't worth living if somehow I survive this and you don't!"  
  
"Who says mine is?"  
  
Time was running low as the Earth under them began to rumble. Trunks growled and grabbed her wrist, pulling Hotaru as close to him as possible. She thought he was going to hit her, though he never did unless they were sparring. But the look in his eyes scared her then, they were the same eyes as...  
  
Before her trail of thought was able to go any farther, Trunks pressed his lips against hers in a passionately savage kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer until she thought her bones would break under so much pressure. They kissed as soft as a first kiss, yet as hard as an intimate one. They kissed like they were immortal, they kissed like they had seconds on end to live, and they did at least one.  
  
Tongues danced in a duet of intimacy as explosions rocketed around them, and none cared. There was no way of escaping fate now, and they would face it together, no matter how much Hotaru knew that would be impossible. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his long lilac hair.  
  
And that was when it happened, the explosion that would kill them both. One would die physically, the other spiritually, and it was only the beginning of the end.  
  
Tightly Hotaru clenched her eyes, tears falling down her pale cheeks as rocks, lava and the like blasted her like she was a point blank target. Pain soared through her body as Trunks was ripped from her grasp. She cried, reaching out to him.  
  
Their fingertips touched, and all went black.  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
Slowly, Hotaru lifted herself from the ground, raising on shaking legs. "I was supposed to decide who lives and who doesn't..."  
  
She walked to where her glaive stood tall, stuck against the ground with a tattered Capsule Corp. logo at the tip of the glaive. The sign only made her anger grow. The sign that confirmed her suspicions. "Father..."  
  
She forcefully removed the glaive, rubbing the Capsule Corp logo against her cheek, inhaling her lovers scent. Taking it away from her wet cheeks, rain still beating down everywhere, she balled her palm into a fist. Her nails dug into her skin and droplets fell to the hole in the ground. It opened, becoming a portal to Hell itself. She reopened her hand and the cloth caught fire, burning into sizzling rock, which was cooled and turned into a lilac crystal by the rain.  
  
"It wasn't his time to die, father. And I swear it to Hell that I'll go down and get Trunks back myself." Lightning flashed, illuminating Sailor Saturn's form along with the sky, and darkness surrounded everything. Seconds later lightning flashed, and the Senshi of death, destruction, and rebirth through silence, daughter of Satan herself...  
  
...Was gone, as was the black portal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luna Dragon: Jeez, that was dark. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing for you. I already answered why Hotaru is so strong. Ai shiteru means I love you in Japanese, just to let you know. The evil bad guy is unidentified yet, but you'll see who he is later on. This takes place in Mirai Trunks's timeline, and its after the androids are destroyed.  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks: 21  
  
Hotaru: (She's technically really old, but in Earth years she's 20 and looks it too.) 20  
  
Read and review please? 


	2. Chapter 2: Sacrifice for the Apocalyptic...

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so if you plan on suing me, go ahead. You'll get some lint and a pen with no ink.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry I took a while, but the long awaited is here at last! WARNING: This chapter is not for the weak of heart!  
  
~*^*^*~ = Change in scenery completely  
~*~*~ = Change in perspectives  
  
~Saturn's Tears: To Hell and Back~  
  
Written by,  
  
Luna Dragon  
  
Chapter 2: Sacrifice for the Apocalyptic Earth  
  
/ / "Trust in my self-righteous suicide.  
I cry when angels deserve to die . . . ."  
~System of a Down: Chop Suey! \ \  
  
Over the green, brown and blue planet surrounded by lush white clouds, the moon was shining dangerously serene. Filled with whiteness and once the holder of the peaceful Lunarian race, the moon was seemingly oblivious as it rotated around the Earth. Yet, what little inhabitants were left on the large planet were unaware of the comforting radiance the moon was giving them. A comforting radiance of light, which was not there previously, for neither, was the Moon. And, neither was the lone figure incased in a white dress and beautiful rosy colored, feathered wings. With long, pink hair that brushed the floor with its shimmering length, bright red eyes, full lips and a yellow crescent moon on her forehead, she stared down upon the Earth; a saddened expression on her once tranquil face.  
  
"Let me help you . . . Hotaru," The teenaged angel whispered, taking a step forward, then another, and another. As she walked across the hard surface of the moon barefoot, white mist rose from the ground behind her, following her footfalls. "You cannot do this single-handedly . . . ." The whiteness of the mist swirled, mixing with pinks and purples, until the mist transformed into a pair of light incased figures. They took a step forward, and the light surrounding them shattered, mixing in with the white mist that covered wherever the angel once stood. Both teenage species knelt before the angel as she stopped where she could view the Earth, full and darkened incredulously.  
  
"But neither can you, Chibi Usa," One of the kneeling followers spoke. He brought his head up and golden eyes blared with determination; giant white wings unfolded themselves, showing off their great beauty. A yellow horn twinkled as it was exposed to the brightness of the angel in front of him, his white hair just a shimmer in the mist. "Which is why, I, Helios, have come to help you." He stood his usual white and blue clothes visible as the mist covered only his ankles.  
  
The second figure stayed on his knees; rainbow colored fairy wings moving slightly as he raised his head. Grayish-teal eyes hardened with declaration and fortitude as his white hair moved in the mist-filled breeze. "I, Peruru, have come to help you as well." Standing as well, his white and aqua clothes revealed themselves over the mist and glimmering rainbow wings moving once again as he stretched them slightly. "Let us protect you once more, Chibi Usa. We failed you the last time, but we will not this time."  
  
The teenage Chibi Usa, not little anymore, turned her head slightly to the side, staring at them with warm red eyes, much like her mother's. Her face still saddened, she turned her head back to the Earth she had once helped protect, the Earth she had once lived in, the Earth that was destroyed . . . and reborn anew, only to have chaos and disaster once again region over it. They had all failed to protect it, all but Hotaru, who, once again, was left in solitude. A solitude that was broken when she met one male much like her own self, lost and alone in so many ways. The one male that had ceased her endless wandering and fed her more love than any and all of her long deceased friends could provide her with. The one male that completed and filled her very soul, obliterating her heartache. The one male that was taken away from her by her father, the Devil himself.  
  
Yes, Chibi Usa knew very well that she couldn't do this alone. How was she, a mere former Senshi and now an angel, demised for only a small amount years, supposed to go and help Hotaru fight her father? And she knew well and doubt, that Hotaru wouldn't be able do much by herself. Because she was the Devil's daughter, no matter how powerful she was, the monstrosities in Hell were immune to her dark powers. But not to the powers of justice, love, and light, as Chibi Usa possessed those. The only obstacles that would be in her way, were Lucifer's minions . . . . She closed her eyes tightly at the memory as she swung around; facing her friends . . . also demised. Was she strong enough to let them help her? Due to their virtuous powers, and the fact that already they were dead, if Lucifer . . . or his henchman caught them . . . there was no way to get them back. They would be lost forever, damned to eternal suffering, pain and sorrow. Was she strong enough to risk it? For her safety? For Hotaru's? For Mirai Trunks's? But what of them? It was obvious they were willing. Determination was set in their grayish and golden eyes, loyalty, hope, love. But what of them?  
  
What of them indeed . . . . Besides willing, they were strong enough to help. Peruru and his glass flute. It was once Chibi Usa's, as he had offered it as a gift before he left. Now, it was safely back in his hands, ready to assist as he had planned on offering his services yet again to aid her. Was she willing to put to chance on sacrificing a life and soul so pure to the depths so hateful? Chibi Usa directed her gaze to Helios, the human form of the white winged, yellow horned Pegasus, former protector of dreams. He had a golden sword sheathed at his side, his righteous weapon of choice. And once again, after helping for so long, he was willing to do it again. Was she willing to risk also his life and soul so bright to the depths so dark? Was she willing to extinguish such beauty in them both?  
  
Sighing, Chibi Usa lowered her arms that had been crossed across her chest as she thought, her wings sagged lowly, rosy feathered tips brushing against the cold surface of the once beauty filled moon. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see the once beautiful Earth turning into Hell's destructive play toy. That was when she knew her answer. She wasn't her mother -- she would help others at the risk of others, no matter how painful it would be if the inevitable happened. Earth would not be used for evil anymore. She would stop Hotaru's father from overtaking Earth, and Hotaru would have to stop her father herself. Both Hotaru and Chibi-Usa knew the consequences, and both were willing to take them. "Very well," she spoke to Helios and Peruru, who seemed relieved by the answer. "We must leave now, however." Turning toward the Earth, she jumped from the moon, the gravity that was not there propelling her upward. A transparent sphere wrapped around her as she drew closer to Earth at an unbelievably fast pace, almost impossible to comprehend. Peruru and Helios were right behind her when they landed, no more than five minutes later.  
  
All were left gaping, angry and incredibly saddened at the Earth around them. What was once the most popular and most populated city after the androids were destroyed laid in ruins once again. Houses, buildings, and the like were nothing but flattened rubble, pieces of dust and concrete and wood. People ran around screaming hysterically as the sewers erupted with molten rock and lava, spraying some unlucky citizens and burning them to the ground slowly and painfully. The ground stayed all but still, constantly engulfing bystanders and almost laughing as they cried out for mercy when lava washed over and silenced their worthless pleas. Thunder rolled in the distance as angry downpours came without kindness. Lighting came in a giant spectacle of electric blue light without compassion. Heavy winds uprooted what little life remained on this planet. Tornados dominated the lands and destroyed what could not be reached by massive, unforgivable waves, tsunamis, and the like, which destroyed coastlines angrily and without pity.  
  
The Earth was in turmoil, but that was not all. Ghostly Phantoms, bloody Demons, Beasts -- all of the Devil's minions enjoyed torturing unfortunate victims. Some ripped them to shreds agonizing small piece after piece, not enough for them to die yet, but enough to feel the pain of their life slipping away as their blood rolled on the floor and as their soul wished it could leave with their anguished screams. Others worked like deadly viruses, their mist-like body seeping into the people's bodies and destroying them from the inside slowly; eating away their lungs, their intestines, and their bones. They could do nothing but scream and pray for a death that seemed forbidden, yet instead getting slow and painful torture. Other Demons and the like grabbed what they considered 'fresh meat,' and suck them dry of blood, engulfing their soul and making themselves stronger. Beasts roamed around or flew, chasing humans away and blasting them with fire that ejected from their chest, where they would have had a heart if they could ever attain one. Blood and corpse stained the street and the smell of death was fresh in the air.   
  
It was the Apocalypse itself all over again.  
  
Anger, hatred, sympathy, pity, love, turmoil. All of these clouded Chibi-Usa's mind as she screamed, tears running down her face at the destruction before her. Only a few, unoccupied demons even turned to look at her, and when they did, their eyes burned with hatred. Immediately they advanced as Chibi Usa drew a long pink staff with a heart at the top of it, radiating with her Ginzuishou. "I am Usagi Small Lady Serenity, Chibi Usa, and I will not let you condemn this Earth to Hell!" She spun her staff around, anger clearly dissipating as she began to perform her attack. "Heaven's Heart Ache!" She shouted, her wings enveloping her. Giant and shimmering light burst from under the wings as Chibi Usa brought her staff out -- pointing directly at her pursuers. The Beasts that had charged at the demised Princess instantly regretted it as pink, red, gold, silver, and white hearts both big and small charged at them. However, before they hit, they exploded, turning into ribbons made completely of hearts filled with love and justice. The ribbons wrapped themselves around the three Beasts that hadn't managed to dodge and burned their skin at the slightest touch. The green, wart-filled Beasts exploded in a dark wind as the ribbons disappeared in rainbow colored tears, healing whatever purity touched, killing whatever evil got in their way.  
  
The fight had only just begun for the three heroes that so bravely and foolishly challenged the minions of Hell.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Behind her, Helios and Peruru had already jumped into action. Helios used his golden sword and cut through any evil that stood in his way, turning them to nothing but smoke and ashes as their spirits left this world and went back to where they belonged, unable to return. His horn was glowing immensely with golden light that threatened any of the Phantoms from coming close enough to rapture his insides with their torturous virus.  
  
But, all of his efforts were futile when one Phantom managed to do what his horn tried to stop. This Phantom was blacker and darker than the shade itself, spinning wildly and laughing around Helios, his horn light barely burning holes into its body -- if it could even be called a body. It had no perceptible mouth, yet insane laughter could be heard coming directly from an invisible throat. Its eyes were crimson, blood red -- sickeningly shining with enjoyment at all the blood shed around him. He had no arms, fingers, legs, or toes, yet more of a wavy form without substance; a Shadow with red eyes and nothing but. Flowing around Helios as the justice minded teenager followed with his golden eyes, the Phantom attacked with remarkable agility and breathtaking effects -- literally.  
  
Helios didn't know what hit him as his sword fell to the floor next to his feet. But a pain was clear and nauseous in his throat, working its way down the insides of his body. He tried to scream in pain as he grabbed his throat, but only gasps of air came out as his golden eyes closed tightly. He fell to his knees and what seemed like dozens of monsters from Hell mounted on top of him, scratching, biting, burning, hurting, and beating him to what was like near death. Had he not been an Angel of Heaven and already dead, he would surely have died now.  
  
But inside of him, inside of his soul, the one thing that the Phantom had no control over, burst forth as his bloody wings stretched themselves. The minions on top of him screamed, all trying to escape from the light, but to no affect as they melted into black and green ooze. Black and gold light divided his body into a battle of colors, but the golden light surrounded him, as his body seemed to melt away. Skin turned into fur, arms and legs turned into white furred legs with hooves. His face stretched and was covered in white fur, eyes moving to the sides of his face as his nose moved to the bottom, mouth with hard rock teeth underneath. Black smoke left his body and evaporated away.  
  
He was no longer Helios. Now he was the white winged, golden horned Pegasus.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Peruru flew through the air swiftly, avoiding various Phantoms and Beasts, his flute clutched in his hands. He couldn't understand why these monsters were even here. He had wanted to help -- and he still did -- but there had to be a specific reason for them attacking the Earth with such a strong army. But, if he could find what he was looking for . . . .  
  
Out of a rare building that was left standing, a giant, growling dog-like creature howled. It had a long, black body, darker than the night itself. As the threatening sound swished from his throat, long, razor sharp teeth were visible. It lowered it's head an body menacingly, showing off its rippling black fur and red eyes that shined in anger for some fool who dared to migrate through its territory. The creature howled a response once more, and more Dog-like beats joined him in his call from the ground.   
  
Suddenly, the Dog jumped onto Peruru's back, biting at his neck as the fairy screamed in pain, falling to the ground because of the extra weight. He landed with a sickening crack, no longer able to feel his left arm. He screamed again as more of those same Dogs jumped on top of him, ripping and nipping painfully at his skin. Already he could feel the blood running down his back, his legs, his face, neck, and arms. He screamed, trying to wriggle his way away from their lockjaw grip, only ripping his skin worse in the process.  
  
Clutching his flute with his arm under his body, he kept that away from the flesh eating monsters. He still needed to play it to get help. Keeping the flute under his shirt and stomach, he quickly grabbed the leg of one of the Dogs and threw it away from him. The Dog landed no more than a few feet away before he tried to get back on. However, Peruru was prepared for that. Grabbing another Dog by the tail, he painfully ripped it away from him, feeling a chunk of skin leaving his body. Already weakened by his lose of blood, Peruru used the last of his strength and threw the Dog in front of his face. The first one had just jumped for Peruru but landed on top of the other, and in seconds the two were fighting in anger. The others growled at one another, and Peruru took this chance to shift his weight to another side. Two Dogs that had aimed for his neck found it gone and they rammed into each other, teeth bared. Another fight between them started, and it didn't take long before the Dogs were all fighting one another, instead of eating him.  
  
Quickly, or as quick as Peruru could go, he got up. Pain shot up his back and sides as his blood lay in a large pool on the floor. Dizziness overcame Peruru, but he took into the air, his rainbow colored wings shredded close to nothing. But the fairy continued to fly slowly, his left arm limply hanging, a bone protruding through where his elbow once was located. His blood fell to the ground from the sky, just tempting other Demons to follow; Peruru panted as he flew faster. One more attack and he would not survive it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She fell to her knees, panting heavily. A white barrier surrounded her as she held her staff in the air, the Ginzuishou's light stopping any of the monsters injudicious enough to come near it. Once they touched it, they were obliterated into nothing but dust, smoke, or ashes. However, holding the light barrier took more than enough energy from Chibi Usa's already drained body. They had fought for what seemed like days, when in reality, it was barely over three hours. Her bones felt like they were going to turn to dust at any given moment, and her dissipating energy did nothing to help.  
  
Suddenly a pain shot through her and Chibi Usa whimpered, suppressing a scream when claws erupted from the ground and scratched at her angrily. Her barrier gave way as her Ginzuishou was thrown backwards, away from her grasp. She beat her wings wildly as she tried to get away from the Beast that had dug his claws deep into her skin, through her tissue and muscle. Already Chibi Usa could see her attacker and if she weren't in such pain, she would have had to fight the urge to retch at its appearance.  
  
His skin was a dark green, giant warts and the like blotched his skin as he tore through the Earth, the concrete splitting at his immense weight. His short, pudgy, green legs were just as the rest of his skin, and long claws overhung from his feet. The razor sharp claws that were dug into Chibi Usa's back were long and black, sucking her life force away from her; eating her very soul. It was then Chibi Usa cried for death, cursing the fact that she no longer could die. She was an angel, demised already, after all.  
  
With brown, chipped teeth and black eyes, the Beast sneered at Chibi Usa and dared any other to come claim his 'prize.' Phantoms, deranged Dogs, other Beasts, dark breed Minions -- all of these and more stared at the Beast that was eating away Chibi Usa's soul to please their master, the Devil himself. Most dared not to come even a step near, but those narrow-minded fools that did, were met with a fate worse than what they had now. The Beast opened his mouth, and those within a large radius were turned to spheres of blackness, swallowed by the Beast which attained their soul, and their power. So the monsters just stayed back, holding their ground, and watched in amusement as Chibi Usa's soul was being slowly and painfully being stolen from her.  
  
'Is it wrong . . . to ask for your forgiveness, Mother? Once again I have . . . failed you.' The angel thought, red eyes closing as her body limply sunk into the Beasts grasp.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pegasus galloped at a Phantom in front of him, his horn a glowing radiance of light as he slammed into it. The Phantom dissipated into nothing and a shrill escaped its invisible throat before it was once more sentenced to Hell. They had fought long and hard; himself, Peruru, and Chibi Usa. But their effects were proving futile as two more minions took the place of the one that was sent away.  
  
The white horse that once guarded Dreams turned his head with a neigh; golden eyes narrowing at the sight they met. 'Chibi Usa!' He thought drastically, striding toward the Angel and the Beast that held her. But as he got closer to the pink-haired demised Princess, wings flapping to gain speed, a black bolt of lightning struck at him. Narrowly he avoided it, but his speed was no match as three more headed his way.   
  
Suddenly, his horn began to glow and a golden barrier surrounded him. Lowering his head and wings to gain more speed, Pegasus neighed angrily, slamming into the side of the Beast. The green monster screamed, tearing away his claws from inside Chibi Usa, and charged at the white-winged horse. Slashing desperately, anger feeding his moves, the large Beast fought the retreating Pegasus.  
  
The protector of dreams lifted his front legs, squared, white teeth showing as he neighed. Bringing his legs down forcefully, his horn glowing with golden light, Pegasus trampled the furious Beast, ultimately sending it back to Hell when the golden light penetrated through its rock hard skin. Wasting no time, Pegasus did a full one-eighty turn, galloping toward Chibi Usa's limp body.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Landing onto the hard floor with half-shredded fairy wings, Peruru collapsed on his knees with a series of gasps, his eyes shutting tightly as he tried to block out the pain. He had made it--barely surviving--and now his plan was almost complete. Shakily climbing to his knees, Peruru held his broken arm with a grimace, walking slowly toward the Radio Tower, leaving a trail of crimson red blood behind him.  
  
He was not alone, however. A pair of blood red eyes watched Peruru from the shadows; being attentive to his every move, his every breath, gasp, and grimace. Slowly, silently, a form revealed itself to what little light was left. Its body was that of a lizard; long and stubby and stout. Its coloring was a midnight red; helping it as it walked through the shadows. A long tail accompanied its body, and at the very tip of it, was a bulky sphere of needles, each a different and deadly poison that could kill, even at the slightest touch. Almost smirking with short but sharp fangs, if this Lizard from Hell could, he followed Peruru up to the top of the Radio Tower.  
  
He would not be so foolish as to let any of the three Angels get to Hell. He would please his master….  
  
Peruru took a seat in front of the system that used to broadcast radio waves all over this city. He had had to walk up only a few flights of stairs, and now he was panting as if he had ran a fifty-mile marathon. But he couldn't let this stop him now; not just the whole city, the whole world was at stake this time. His face pale and full of pain, Peruru set to work on his task. If he could just manage to change around the programming, he might just be able to cause the Radio Tower to emit sound waves instead of radio waves. If he could do that, the rest of his plan would be simple….  
  
Abruptly, Peruru tensed. He could hear the thing before he saw it. Someone or something (you could never be too sure when dealing with Lucifer) was in the room with him. Clutching his broken arm, he realized he was in no condition to fight back…. The hairs on his neck stood straight up when a low growl reached his ears. 'Not again,' The elf/fairy thought, biting his lower lip to keep out a groan.  
  
Slowly he turned around and saw the Lizard, its blood red eyes and midnight red skin intimidating him with the power he possessed. Before either could say a word, however, the glass that showed the view of the city shattered, sending glass everywhere. A flash of white crossed Peruru's vision, and he shielded his eyes from the bright light.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Author's Note: I know this chapter had no Hotaru in it, but this part is basically needed. Very angst-y in my opinion, but I hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. The next chapter should be out soon. Umm....oh yeah....Firefly the Dancing Author and her faithful muse Peruru.....heh....Sorry for the things I put you through Peruru, but I had to do it.  
  
That's about it. Um....oh right! ^-^ Please review!  
  
P.S: I'm sorry this took so long! I would have had it up sooner but my internet crashed, and then I got it working, only to find out fanfiction.net was BROKEN! *sigh*  
  
Oh, right, please read the very important note that will be posted as soon as this chapter is. 


	3. Goodbye, my fellow Authors, and my excel...

;_;  
  
I'm sorry everyone. I know most of you enjoyed   
reading my story(ies), but I must go. What   
does that mean? It means that I am leaving   
Fanfiction.net for a while. I don't know when   
I'm coming back, or even if I'm coming back. I   
know I left all my stories unfinished, and all   
at giant cliff hangers, but I just can't continue   
writing right now. Gomen nasi. *sighs sadly* Well,   
I must go now. Once again, I apologize. *bows*   
Rant, flame, argue, etc. But.... I have to take a   
break. And maybe.... a permenant one.  
  
.....Gomen nasi.....  
  
~LunaDragon 


End file.
